wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Clubhouse: Canadian
This is the Canadian Club of Wikiality.com. Perhaps you are a just a wino who stumbled across here looking for the liquor known as Canadian Club. Step one is admitting that you have a problem. It's a Canadian Clubhouse for Stephen's Canadian Friends! Would you like to be the Canadian Club Captain? Well, you're in luck! Wikiality.com is currently accepting applications for Club Captains. Apply here and make all the other Canucks jealous. Sorry, but I already CALLED IT! You'll see the letter u''' pop up in weird places, but you aren't required to pronounce it. = Something for you to do = Contests. Cable television. Seeing your father outside a court-mandated function. These three things come together in a magical way. This thing ends June 17th. Sorry, no Quebeckers! Have you figured out an inventive way to get Americone Dream into a '''flavour-deprived Canada? Share it with the rest of us on the talk page. Create an image of Stephen Jr. having fun in Vancouver. Sweet and Sour Jesus, find a way to stop Russia from claiming land under the North Pole. Your Canuck Santa asks for your help! TELL Barack Obama how our system of government works! Did you hear what he said? Make everything leafy! While you're waiting for this clubhouse thing to take off (eh),It's a crying shame that the Strange Brew movie was never brought to fruition. why not Canadiatize some of these truthy pages: * Canadian Pages * Hockey Pages Time honoured Canadian pastimes The following are a list of activities Canadian Truthicians are fond of doing. * Redecorating the White House - since 1812 * Destroying Denmark - for trespassing in our Arctic territories * Producing a deadlier form of maple syrup - clearly not fit for consumption = Current Roster of Polar Bear Hunters = *[[User:The_Lake_Effect|'The Lake Effect']] - Canadian Clubhouse Captain, Prime Minister of the Arctic Colbert Nation, Canadian Disinformation Officer at NoFactZone.net *[[User:OHeL|'OHeL']] - Minister of Jerky (Deer, caribou, you name it. Real men handle their own meat.) *[[User:Papa-bear|'Papa-bear']] - Minister of Non-sexual Physical Activities (Hockey, Basketball, Lacrosse, Curling, Kick the Seal, and running to Tim Horton's.) =Canadian Hero of the Week= Show your appreciation for Canadian heroes by editing their articles befitting the truthiness of their character. It's enough to make Stephen say, "eh?" July 13, 2007 - Scott Chantler, not only for bringing Tek Jansen to life on the comic book pages, or taking the filthy liberal media to task for their yellow journalism, but taking chapters of history that would normally be forgotten and turning them into marketable graphic literature. Entertainment Weekly only gave Northwest Passage a B? How dare they. They should have given you an A+, nay, that letter that comes before A. If there isn't one, then we'll just have to change that. The term will be redefined as Chantler to Z. June 29, 2007 - The White Stripes, for turning a Canadian wilderness vacation into a profitable concert tour. You prove that capitalism doesn't take a break, and you have succeeded in making your cousin Ashley MacIsaac put on some underwear. Also, a chick on drums is pretty hot. June 13, 2007 - Tommy Chong, for showing us the proper way to punish bad little girls like Paris Hilton. We nominate him to be the Director of the California Department of Corrections. May you never freeze your balls off ever again. =''Notes''=